dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Children
This page is for the player cards of Children. However, children are different than noramal characters. *They only earn 1/2 the amount of XP you noramally would get when training. *They should attend the Orange Star School noramally otherwise the lose half their money. *Children have limited energy to what the can do in the day, if they do too much, they will have to go home and rest. Every child has 500 energy, every RP message they send costs 5 energy, every hour in school takes 15 energy, Every hour they train takes 25 energy, every turn in battle takes 50 energy. In order to re-stock your child's energy, in the Hotel page, put them in their resting slot. You get 50 energy for every hour of sleep. *Once your child gets married with another child, (Man must be at least level 22, and woman 20, still must include purchase of ring), your child gets added to your tab, it basically becomes a second character, it's child only stats such as energy, and needing to sleep will no longer be needed. But there are upsides *The home cooked meal at the shop is a buffet and restores 3/4 of their health. *Their power level increases from X5 to X4 to X3 *If their parents or family is killed and/or hurt, their speed and damage is multiplied three-fold for 1 turn. *If they get good grades in school, they get an extra turn in battle. *Children can now marry other children and have children, once they reach level 20. Get those kids rested and ready to train! Don't let them forget about school though. *A Child's Energy can go up when they reach a certain level. When a Kid reaches level 6, there energy will go up x2.5. Once there level 13, there energy will go up x5. Once there level reaches 18,there energy will go up x7.5. * There can be foster children. Collgeta (Collie and Kid Gogeta) Collgeta is an arragent little 12 year old girl, who likes to spend time training, but also goes to school with her friends. Collgeta lives at Ultimate's house because both of her parents are dead. Collgeta gets along with Loke like a brother. "My mother saved Ultimate, they should be honered I live in their house" - Collgeta Loke(Ultimate Trevauntee and Kayla) Leo for short, is the son of Ultimate Trevauntee and Kayla. He to can go into the Ultimate super saiyan froms just like Ultimate can. He hangs out with Collgeta at school and is considered "the man to go to". He is over confident in his abilitys and will usaully underestimate his opponent. Unlike his father, Loke must be a certin level to reach a Ultimate super saiyan form. Level 5 to reach Ultimate super saiyan, level 10 to reach Ultimate super saiyan 2, Level 15 to reach Ultimate super Saiyan 3, and Level 25 to reach Ultimate super Saiyan 4. There is a huge secret about Lucus and his True Ultimate super saiyan 4 form. Loke and Collgeta live together in ultimate's house, they seem to get along like brother and sister.. Loke and Dendsho are best friends, Loke respects Dendsho's way of doing things, loke calls him "The man with a plan". Loke and Raka have met one another at school. Loke and Raka don't talk to each other unless Dendsho is around. Loke has more respect for Collie and Dendsho then he does for his teachers. Dendsho (Tensho) Dendsho is Tensho's son. He was born just before Tensho died. He was named Dendsho in honor of his grandfather, Dende, and his dad. He may only be a few days old, but him being Namekian makes him appear as a teenager. He is a newborn Namekian, and is very vain and prideful. His wish is to become the most powerful being in existence. In these ways, he is much like Vegeta. He is best friends with Rickey and Collgeta, who he met at school. He likes Rickey for his kind, yet competetive attitude. He respects Collgeta because she always does what she's supposed to, but can get down and dirty when she needs to. He is hoping to find a friend in Raka, who he has just met, for he is the only other Namekian he has met on Earth. His biggest and only fear is of the Ice-Jyn race. Krillin Jr. He is the son of the two warriors Krillin and Android 18. He lives with his dad, mom, sister (Merra), and Master Roshi. He is only 6 years old, but is told to have the makings huge power. Unlike his sister, KJ is part andriod like his mother. This was created by an accident at birth, that caused him to have an operation on. Raka(Guitare) Raka is the son of Guitare. He was spit it right as Guitare died. He is named Raka because in honor of his great grand father Kara. He is a teenage prideful and powerful boy. He so far has no friends he has now enrolled in RP school. He posseses the power of his father and personality of Kara which is much like piccolo's. Category:Descendent Page